06 lipca 1990
Program 1 7.40 Ekspres gospodarczy 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.10 "Teleferie": Telelato 9.40 Kino "Teleferii": "Tajemniczy duch" - odc. 2 serialu NRD 10.10 "Boso do łóżka" - odc. 5 serialu obyczajowego NRD 16.45 Program dnia 16.50 Piłkarska kadra czeka 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Raport - komentarze polityczne tygodnia 18.00 "Dynastia" (odc. 5) - serial obyczajowy, prod. USA (1981) 18.45 10 minut 19.10 Kino Teleferii: "Smurfy'" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Film fabularny 21.35 "Miss Polska 90" finały (1) - transmisja z Opery Leśnej w Sopocie; wystąpią: Romina Powell, Al Bano, Krystyna Prońko i in. 22.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Miss Polska 90 - finały (2) 0.05 "Dynastia" (odc. 5) - powt. 1.00 Jutro w programie Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.15 Festiwal cyrkowy w Monte Carlo 9.00 "Santa Barbara" - ode. 4 serialu obyczaj. USA 9.45 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.45 CNN - Headline News (wersja oryginalna) 14.35 Powitanie 14.40 Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego 15.10 Ekspres gospodarczy (powtórz.) 15.30 Sport: relacja z Wimbledonu (tenis ziemny) 17.00 "Przydział" - odc. 1 filmu TVP (komedii) z serii "Alternatywy 4". reż. Stanisław Bareja - wznowienie 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Letnia scena muzyczna: "Dionne Warwick i przyjaciele" - prog. rozrywkowy USA 19.30 Edward Lutczyn i jego goście 20.00 Sport: Wimbledon 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "Crime story" - odc. serialu USA 22.55 Komentarz dnia TP Katowice 14.00 Retransmisja programów satelitarnych 16.00 ,,Nasze podwórko" − serial dla dzieci 16.30 Jan Kobuszewski w Galerii J. Dudy-Gracza 17.00 ,,Sherlock Holmes" − serial fabularny 17.30 Program rozrywkowy 18.00 Aktualności 18.25 Reklama 18.30 ,,Karetka pogotowia" − serial produkcji CSRF 19.30−22.00 Retransmisja programów satelitarnych 22.00 Zakończenie programu BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by The Hostel 9.35 Look, Stranger 10.00 News; Weather followed by The Hallo Spencer Show ! 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Rupert the Bear 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Boswall's Wildlife Safari to Thailand 12.00 News Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 Reviving Antiques 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Wimbledon 90 16.10 Paw Paws 16.35 Gentle Ben 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Round the Twist 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Dallas 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weekend Weather 21.30 The Paradise Club 22.20 Today at Wimbledon 23.20 Sleeper 0.45 Weather 0.50 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Wimbledon 90 10.00 Cricket: Third Test. England v New Zealand from Edgbaston 10.40 The Spire 10.50 Cricket: Third Test. England v New Zealand from Edgbaston 12.40 Green Claws 12.55 Wimbledon 90 14.05 Cricket and Wimbledon: Cricket: Third Test. England v New Zealand from Edgbaston; Wimbledon 90 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 19.45 What the Papers Say 20.00 The Roux Brothers 20.30 Gardeners' World 21.00 Naked Video 21.30 Homelands 22.20 BBC Design Awards 1990 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Weatherview 23.20 Cricket: Third Test. England v New Zealand from Edgbaston 23.50 Colette Channel 4 6.00 Noah's Ark 6.20 Business Daily 6.30 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The Art of Landscape 11.00 As It Happens 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 The Manager 14.30 Racing 16.30 Countdown 17.00 I Love Lucy 17.30 A Hundred Acres 17.45 Billy the Fish 18.00 World DJ Mixing Championships 18.30 Tour de France 1990 19.00 News And Weather 19.50 Book Choice 20.00 Brookside 20.30 The Encircled Sea 20.55 International Athletics 22.00 Cheers 22.30 Roseanne 23.00 Billy the Fish 23.15 Film: Godzilla v Gigan 0.55 Twilight Zone 1.25 Tour de France 1990 1.50 World DJ Mixing Championships 2.20 Closedown